I love you Jacob Black
by JezebelSlytherin
Summary: Leah dies in the newborn battle. She leaves a letter, declaring why she prosperously killed herself. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Leah

**Disclaimer i own none of the Twilight characters.**

**this is just a little "story" about how i think things went down at the battle with the Volturi.  
><strong>

Dear pack, mom, and council,

When I look in the mirror I see a girl with chin length black hair, tormented stormy gray eyes, with full pink lips in a constant grimace . . . A hateful bitch . . . What the mirror doesn't show is how much she's been hurt or how much death she's seen. The "thing" doesn't show her past scars, the constant fear to trust . . . Or love. It doesn't show a girl whose lost everything, a girl in emotional pain and constant torment . . . Who she really is. A girl ready to face death with open hands . . .

This is why today I will lose my life, to keep Jake happy. To keep his devil spawn alive. I know you'll be calling mi in a moment to scream at me for not preparing for the battle. Right on cue, your screaming at me to get my lazy ass up and to get ready for the battle, good little puppy. I guess this is my good bye to, mostly you, Jacob Andrew Black my way of saying I love you more then my own life itself, well at least I know you'll never doubt my love for you. But I will have one thing the demon spawn wont ever have. Your virginity, that's right Jacob fucking Black lost his virginity to me at age 19. Ahas well now that I've embarrassed you, to who ever reads this letter, I'll get going before you get one of the guys to drag my furry ass to the field.

-Leah

**Please review.**


	2. What happened

A/N: Decide to make this an actual story. I don't own twilight.

As I entered the clearing, I tired to remove all thoughts of the letter from her mind. I settled for trying to remember the names of the leeches and put a face to the name, I could hear Jake growling at me, demanding me to pay attention.

_I'm paying attention all mighty one, I just get bored of waiting. Can they just give the signal to attack._

_Leah, I'm not Alpha, Sam is. _

He sounded agitated, and he felt completely blissful seems like Miss Needy finally gave him a make-out session.

_LEAH! Please stop._

The whole pack yelled in unison as I pulled the memories from the back of Jake's mind.

_Fine, fine. I'll stop, brats._

And with that I turned my attention back to the Cullen's in time to see papa leech nod his head, signaling the beginning. I ran forward, blood lust cursing through my veins, the first few were easy to take down, they were competently surprised by us. I felt disgust as one of them tried to pet me like I was some runaway dog, but as I turned I couldn't help but feel pity for the human that use to be, I sank my teeth into her neck and all i could see was the red eyes on a body of a child, it was once a russet colored girl with black hair, most likely around 10 years old. But it was a leech, not that little girl anymore. I saw a bulky one running in the direction Jake had taken Bella the whinny, I did the only rational thing, I ran after it, easily catching up to it and throwing it to the ground snarling, he had managed to scratch my side cutting it open.

_Leah stand back, wait for help. He's to big for you to take on on your own_

__Like hell if I was going to listen to Jake, if I stood back it would run off and kill Jake's precious Bella. I wasn't going to be the reason she ended up dead. So I launched myself at it, snapping my jaws as I tried to get them around his neck, he hauled me away from him and threw me at a tree, stalking towards me. I whimpered as I heard my ribs crack after I hit the tree, the leech put its beefy arms around me, they got tighter by the second, air was no longer getting to my lungs but I could see a silver wolf sprinting towards me, if I just held on I would make it. But the leech had other plans as it sank its teeth into me. I howled in pain as I felt the venom burning away at my insides, Paul got there in time to allow air to rush back into my lungs but the damage was done, I saw black spots covering my sight as Paul phased back and carried my naked body back to the others, I hadn't even noticed I had phased.

"Goddammit Leah, don't you even think of leaving me alone with these dunderheads, come on I know you can fight through this. You're a bitch and a hell lot tougher than most girls. Guys! we need help!." And that was the last I heard before I blacked out.


End file.
